<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arbitrary Rules, MCU Edition by Ferith12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963735">Arbitrary Rules, MCU Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12'>Ferith12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arbitrary Rules [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki and #2, Poetry, ABAB quatrains</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arbitrary Rules [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arbitrary Rules, MCU Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki and #2, Poetry, ABAB quatrains</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When taken in parts,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world is not strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nature of hearts,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confined in their range</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Are twisted and tangled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But hold to a thread</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That when singled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can be easily read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truth is ugly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, Loki’s known</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As surely and deeply</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his own heart and bone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s how one lies:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Filling the space</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where truth’s bleak cries</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are too hard to face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>